fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera Fleetfoot
Introduction Sera Fleetfoot is a young girl who has suffered heavy hardships, much like many other of her guildmates. Commonly known as The Blood Thrister '''by just about everyone outside of the guild, she have a very strong preconception about her to break. Appearance Sera stands as a rather short young woman, she has on more than one occation been mistaken to be younger than she actually is, something she has always been quick to rectify those that believed it. Her hair is as white as the most pristine snow, slowly getting dulled and eventually brown the further down to the scalp you get. Her soul searching grey eyes has sent shivers down the spines of more than one. Moving down from her head and beyond her clothes, one will find something most curious. On several locations across her body, there are blatantly obvious dark scars over her wrists, back, shoulders, legs, ankles and so forth. Exactly what has happened to her and what or who could have been so cruel as to do this to such a young one? While still somewhat elegant in her form, and not just a little curvy, she has well defined muscles on her stomach and finely toned legs and arms. She wears strongly concealing clothing to protect and hide as much of her body as possibly though without interfering with her movements. She wears a thick and long black coat with hood to hide her more.. unique features. A pair of gloves to hide more and slightly weaker scars across her small and seemingly delicate hands. A scarf to hide her neck and lower part of her face. Oh, and did I mention that she has a dog tail and ears? Because she's got a dog tail and ears. Personality Sera is a shy and timid young woman, much prefering to remains by herself or in the company of her friends in Fairy Tail such as Belle Blucat. She has also been shown to be a pacfist, prefering the peaceful route above using fiticuffs, often demonstrated during the many occasions where she has attempted to talk or bribe her way out of a fight. She is a very loyal and greatly social towards her fellow guild members (When she feels like it). She also has shown at many occasions to have a more childish and mischievous side, often pulling off pranks on her guildies and making a habit off of snatching the pillows from her fellow fairy tails.Especially from her team mate, Belle Blucat, much to her chagrin. But one does not get a name like "The Blood Thirster" without having performed some very questionable if not down right frightening and distrubing deeds. When Sera enters battle she attempts to tire out and slow down her opponents rather than causing them real physical harm and pain (Or atleast as little as possible). But due to some heavy magical alterations to her body, her magic can grow unstable from time to time if she is pushed to her true limits. Due to one of the magical arts planted inside of her, her combat insticts can go haywire. Losing all sense of self preservation, she goes all out with the full force of her magic, dealing quick and heavy blows without a seconds thought of what the cost might be to her. History As a young girl, she was born in a small village in Minstrel was loved by both parents. When she turned six she saw her parents killed and later captured by a group of hooded men of, at the time unknown origin and name. She turned into a test subject to make the perfect weapon against any magic and nonmagic people. She was not the first and only one tested on by these unknown men. But to survive in this laboratory they had to fight for survival and to prove their strength to these men. in the end, she was the only one that survived and they needed more subjects to evolve their weapon, so these men started to give her more power with little success. When she turned eleven years old she started to hear more children outside her cell and knew that the trails would start again soon. Three months later these scientists ran out of painkillers but didn't stop the program and the screams from the other kids were heard throughout the place and it was only one month left until they would open up the arena. Now a new year has started there have been three deaths and only four kids alive and now Seras bones started to break up and to keep it together the scientists started to but enchantments on her body so she wouldn't die, this enchantment added and removed some parts of her body. She started to hear rumors from the scientist that the Magic Council was starting to closing into the hidden base. Seras thirteen birthday was closing in and four of the kids are gone now two died on the lab table and the other two died in the arena, the news about the Magic Council have died down and her hopes of surviving are next to none. one month has past and she started to hear screams throughout the lab and these screams were not from new kids but more adult like were they. two scientists came and open the cell and open up my chains and she saw these people were scared of what happened in the laboratory. once the chains were of her, she started to run and she ran as far away from the screams and didn't look back. she looked for a way out of the laboratory but found many dead ends so she started to go to the screams when it started to die down, she got closer and closer and started to see horrid sights that made her want to puke. she started to feel something cold and gentle blowing her way so she walks towards it, she was lost in the thought but then she hear some people talking and she jumped back to reality and went hiding from the mysterious voices and they were talking about the event that took place here. wen they passed her she peaked and looked around her and she didn't see anyone living near her and she continued to walk toward the wind and a few minutes of walking she started to see a light that came from an open door further up the hallway but also two shadows near there. when she got closer to the door she could hear two people talking on the other side so she was looking for something to take the attention from the two guards, she found a bunch of metal containers in a room that she could use. she used her Mach strength to throw two of the containers and one of the guards went to check it out and she took the opportunity to run outside but she got caught, sh used her Mach strength to throw the second guard to a tree and ran as fast as she cloud with her Mach speed until she couldn't she anyone 100m from her location and fell down from slight pain and exhaustion. The green floor on her cheek feeling so soft, the air feel so fresh on her body and the endless look to the sky, this is the feeling she was missing for all these years in the research facilit. Synopsis Magic Ability '''Natural Abilities. Sneak: Sera is highly efficient in the art of stealth. She has on multiple occasions been able to sneak past the likes of the dragon slayers and her good friend Belle unnoticed despitte their hightened senses. Put her in the woods in the middle of the night and you won't be able to find her lest you burn down the whole forest. Evasion: Sera has mastered the proud and cowardly art of runing away like a schoolgirl and avoiding her opponents attacks rather than face them head on. This has proved many times to be a very efficent skill when she has faced up against opponents with powerful and near unblockable attacks. She may be a runner, it might not be very brave and it isn't always elegant but it has kept her alive so far. Magical Abilities. Mach Magic: Mach Magic is Sera's primary magical power and she have proved herself highly efficient with the artificial magic. Shaped from a variety of different magics unified in a big unorganized mess, Mach Magic empowers just about every single inch of her body in every of her endeavors. Mach magic is primarily used to speed up her running. While her magic is primarily used for that said purpose, she can also use the magic to empower her physical attacks, By letting her magic pulse into, let us say, her right arm then the arm will deliver more powerful and faster stikes. However, there is a risk. Mach magic has next to torn up Sera's entire body, effectively leavin git scarred and injured. but just as it has torn her body, it is also what keeps it together. If she spends to much magic then she will find her body parts solowly dislocating from her form, and if she loses enough magic, her body parts will eventaully fall until she recovers enough magic to re attaching the lost limbs. Spells. Mach Speed: Thanks to the ever coursing magic that flows thorugh her body, Sera can perform some outstanding enhancing magic to her body. Mach speed allows her to focus the flow of magic in her body to her legs, thus allowing her to run at speeds which even the most well trained eye can barely follow. This also allows her to perform devastating kicks to her foes. The price of this spell is the continuous drain it take on her magic. '''Mach Speed x2: '''A much more powerful version of Mach Speed. The effects are greatly similar to the original spell only that the effects are far greater and the price even higher. '''Mach Punch: '''Similar to the concept of the other Mach spells, Mach punch is a way to concentrate the magic into one's arms to empower the amount of strength and force that you can put behind it. The Mach Punch is one of Sera's most devastating attacks as when it is combined with her superior reflexes and speed can cause tremendous damage to even the most hardened opponent. '''Mach Punch x2: '''A much more powerful version of Mach Punch. The effects are greatly similar to the original spell only that the effects are far greater and the price even higher. Trivia This character was inspired by a good frend of mine. I originally called her magic Empowerment Magic. She is sort of generic and i will put no effort into hding it :3